Celebrity Dance Mania
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Nicole Whitney is a 14 year old dancer on Celebrity Dance Mania- our DWTS. What happens when Nate Gray is her partner and he finds out some of her secrets? -T to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

**Alright alright. I'm a bad person for starting a new story when I have so many others out right now. But my imagination was running wild so I HAD to type this up. So I will now hit myself for being such a stupid person, * repeatedly hits herself saying "Stupid, Stupid Claire." * There, now I'm dizzy. Happy? Well, let's get onto the story. **

**I own nothing you recognize as real stuff. **

Nicole was sitting in her room watching Hot Tunes. She had woken up before anyone else- which is normal considering her busy schedule- and was bored so she had turned on her TV which just _happened_ to be on Hot Tunes which just _happened _to be playing a segment on her. It was just starting so she decided to record it so she could show her parents later when they woke up.

The host started talking about something then it switched to a video with another guy talking.

"Nicole Whitney, age 14, is the youngest dancer to EVER be on Celebrity Dance Mania. (A**/N: **This is my version of DWTS since I can't use it due to guidelines and rules.) Also, with a young dancer comes a young superstar celeb to dance with her, because everyone else is too tall.

Now we've ALL probably thought of "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if one of the guys from Connect 3 would dance on here?" Well, now that thought has come true, Nate Gray has agreed to be her dance partner for this season…"

As soon as she heard the words "Nate Gray" and "Dance partner" she almost spit out her cereal she was eating for breakfast.

'_**Nate Gray, from Connect 3, my favorite member of the band has agreed to be my partner?!' **_thought Nicole very surprised. '_**Oh gosh. I better not mess up even more now.'**_

**Nate's House**

Like Nicole, Nate had also had woken up earlier than everyone else. He was in the game room watching some early morning Hot Tunes. He only watched it to see if they got their facts right on them and their friends.

Just then a thing about Nicole Whitney came on.

"Nicole Whitney, age 14, is the youngest dancer to EVER be on Celebrity Dance Mania.  Also, with a young dancer comes a young superstar celeb to dance with her, because everyone else is too tall.

Now we've ALL probably thought of "Hey, wouldn't it be cool if one of the guys from Connect 3 would dance on here?" Well, now that thought has come true, Nate Gray has agreed to be her dance partner for this season…"

Nate didn't hear anything else after that. He didn't remember agreeing to that. Who could have done it? He thought about it for a while then realized the most obvious answer: His brothers.

Nate marched angrily into Shane and Jason's room. "GUYS!" he yelled waking them up. "What do you want Nate?" asked a very irritated Shane. "Yeah, what do you want? Did you finally finish my bird house?" asked Jason. "No Jason. I'm talking about the fact that you guys signed me up to be Nicole Whitney's dance partner on CDM." He said clearly annoyed. "Oh. You found out about that?" asked Jason. "Of course he did Jase. Otherwise he wouldn't have woken us up at this time." Explained Shane. "Oh" said Jason. "Why did you do that without my consent?" asked Nate. "We did it for 2 reasons. A.) You have a crush on her, even if she is 14, B.) Your dancing sucks. Finally C.) If we asked you you'd defiantly say no." explained Jason. "Jason, that was three reasons." Said Shane. "Oh, right." Said a clueless Jason. "Ugh! Fine, I'll do it, seeing as I have no choice." Nate said very frustrated.

**1 week later**

**Nicole's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the dance room waiting for Nate to show up for practice. I was bored so I put my iphone into ipod version and put it in the ipod dock.

I hit the shuffle button and a song that my friends and I recorded called "Angles" came on. I started to dance around to warm up. I sang first in the song so I decided to sing along while dancing. The whole time I was unaware I had an audience.

_**Where have all he angels gone?  
I've been listenin' for them, when  
will they come around? I see darkness  
everyday but with some help from abovethings are gonna change they neverstay the same**_

Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe

There've been things I can't explain  
like how my prayers get answered almost instantly  
What about all of those times, I've been followin' them  
They lead me through me life,  
they guide me towards the light

Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe

Maybe the people that we know (know)Maybe their still with us, even when their gone  
Oh I like to think that Heaven is a place on earth (earth)  
Oh I like to think that everyone of us is taking turns watching me

Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe

I believe, I believe (angels)  
In angels I, I believe (angels)  
I can feel you watching over me  
I can feel you watching over me  
I can feel you watching over me  
Over me, angels x3

In angels I, I believe

When I was done I heard soft clapping. I looked up through my blonde hair that had gotten in my face to see Nate Gray standing there, clapping.

I forgot I was on one foot so I fell over. Thankfully Nate came over and caught me before I could hit the ground, seriously injure myself, and not be able to dance. "Thanks." I said "No biggy." He said. "No it really is a 'biggy'. You see, I'm a _HUGE _clutz and if I had fallen I woukd have hurt myself really bad because I already have an injury and if I hurt it more I wouldn't be able to dance. So, you practically saved my career." I told him. "Well, in that case I'm glad I came and helped you. You're almost as bad as Shane." He said and we laughed at that because Shane is Accident prone like Bella Swan is accaident and danger prone in Twilight. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your injury that you have?" Nate asked. Should I tell him? "I've never told anyone besides my best friends and family but I can tell I can trust you. It's…"

**Haha! I'm evil! I'm making you wait. But review and you'll probably get an update. **


	2. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
